1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus of manufacturing a mask and a method of manufacturing the mask using a laser beam. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus of manufacturing a shadow mask used to deposit an organic material and a method of manufacturing the shadow mask.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, a deposition process is performed to deposit an organic material on a substrate using a shadow mask when an organic light emitting display device is manufactured. The shadow mask includes a specific pattern, and thus the organic material is deposited only in an area other than an area covered by the shadow mask.
The shadow mask is manufactured by using a wet etch process or a laser beam process. In the case of the wet etching process, the pattern is difficult to be exquisitely formed due to non-uniformity of the etching process. The shadow mask can be manufactured using the laser beam process or laser ablation process.